Are You Being Served?
by Leauh2o
Summary: The rumors are true, Jack discovers Sharon and Andy are dating. I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N How Jack discovers that the rumors are true. Am in the midst of another story but this one would not go away so had to take care of it first. It is a short one so didn't send it out for BETA. All mistakes are mine, I hope their aren't many. Definitely Shandy.

Chapter 1 (?)

Serve had become one of their favorite places. The food was amazing but so was the atmosphere, small intimate tables, low lighting and good music. Most of the tables were designed as small booths with round tables and a curved high backed bench that allowed the occupants to sit side by side rather than across the table. The high back allowed for more privacy. Andy loved how they could enjoy their meal in such intimate proximity.

They had just ordered dessert, Sharon's favorite a devils food cake with a chocolate ganache. Andy's left arm was draped around Sharon's shoulders, he was playing with her hair and she was smiling at him tucked in close to his side. She clapped her hands together as the waiter deposited the chocolate delight in front of them, "Enjoy," he said. "Thank you," she said as she retrieved a fork. "What is it with women and chocolate?" Andy asked through a laugh. He watched as Sharon took a bite. It was mesmerizing. She was slow and deliberate as she brought the fork to her lips. Andy could not take his eyes off her as her lips parted to accept the decadence. She closed her eyes and hummed softly as the fork slowly slipped through her lips. As she pulled it away, eyes still closed her head tilted back, she let out a soft sigh of satisfaction. She noticed Andy smiling at her and shaking his head when finally she opened her eyes. "You really should have a taste," she said with a smile. When he laughed, she shrugged her shoulders. After watching her take another bite, he said, "Well, I guess I should." Sharon held the folk up for him but rather than take it from her hand he cupped her chin and kissed her. When his tongue slipped across her upper lip she gasped. At the parting of her lips, his tongue teased her for entry. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed when he finally pulled back. "Now that was good," he said softly licking his lips,"I think I need another," he said as he leaned in. She laughed but met him halfway finally putting the fork down on the table, her hands cradled his face as she kissed him back. This time she was the one who demanded entry. His hand had slipped down her side, to her hip, to her thigh then to her knee. He wanted to feel her skin. She gasped again as his finger caressed the soft flesh behind her knee.

A booming voice snapped them back to their surroundings, "Get you hands off my wife!" They could smell the booze on his breath as he leaned on the table, "You hear me," he slurred giving Andy a poke in the shoulder. Sharon felt Andy's body stiffen, "Don't," she whispered. "Jack!" she said in a harsh whisper, "Go home. We are no married anymore." Jack's loud outburst had alerted the restaurant staff of a potential "situation" that may need handling. "Right, you gave up on us," he spat back at her. She tightened her hold on Andy silently willing him to stay put. His words caused her to narrow her eyes and inhale sharply. When she looked away, Jack thought he had wounded her but oddly she felt non of the old sting that his barbs once caused and she laughed. Not the harsh pained laughed of someone feigning bravado, it could be described as a genuine laugh. Andy looked at her in disbelief. Their waiter caught Sharon's eye but she quietly held up a hand as she tried to indicate that no intervention was needed. "Go away Jack," she waved her hand at him, "You have no power over me." She took that moment to look at Andy and smile, her right hand which was hidden from view stroked the hair behind his ear before she extracted it to turn and fully face her ex-husband. Jack was staring at her mouth agape. "We are not married anymore. And more than that I do not love you. I am not in love with you." Jack interrupted her, "Ha," he laughed as he jabbed in Andy's direction, "And you choose to replace me with this ...this ...drunk." Andy almost growled as Jack yammered on spouting off Andy's many flaws. Sharon chose to ignored Jack, rather than engage in his pitiful attempt to push her button, she touched Andy's face and tilted her head in a silent plea for him to hold his tongue. Andy sighed his nod almost in-perceivable. "So you love him," Jack almost shouted thumping the table with his fist. Sharon had almost forgotten that Jack was still talking. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. Andy watched her closely. Jack was still spouting insults which were growing more colorful as she continued to ignore him. Finally, she looked up meeting Jack's glare and calmly said, "Yes.". This broke Jack's tirade and gained his attention. "Yes? Yes, what?" with all his blustering he had no idea what question she was answering. "Yes, I love him. And yes he knows all about my heart. And yes you have been replace," she said in the same measured and calm tone. She looked at Andy then and changed her mind, "No, not replaced, expunged Jack, he has expunged you from my heart. Stop trying to relive the past. Get your own life and stay out of mine." Again, her attention returned to Andy a small smile touched lips. Jack had stopped talking and merely looked from one to the other. Andy opened his mouth to speak but Sharon took his cheek in her hand and kissed him. Jack huffed, "Ah you're not worth it," he said before finally stalking away. "Yes, you are," Andy whispered against her lips before drawing her back to kiss her more deeply.

TBC ... Maybe ...

I have an idea to extend this one but don't know if I will go "there" in writing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok so I didn't "go there" just yet but I am working on that chapter.  
Thank you for the reviews appreciate your feedback  
Please let me know what you like and what didn't work.  
This chapter was ... this thought that took over and I had to get it down so here it is ... Hopefully not too many typos or mistakes  
***sorry for the earlier formatting issues*** thanks for the heads up****

Chapter 2

Digging in his pocket, Jack chucked his valet ticket at the young man in the vest, a slight slur in his voice as he said,"Get my car." The valet fumbled for the crumpled piece of paper looking worried. "Sir, why don't I call you a cab," he suggested hesitantly. Jack scowled and leaned in closer swaying ever so slightly, "Did I ask for a cab?" The young man held up his hands trying to calm the older man down, "Sir, I just think..." Jack cut him off, "Nobody, pays you to think, now get me my god damn car." The young man nodded walking away to the lock box and retrieving a set of keys. He quickly spoke to the maitre'd before disappearing out the side service door.

Andy was just returning to the table when he overheard the hushed conversation of the maitre'd and the valet. He glanced out the entryway and spied the intoxicated man the valet was worried about. He sighed heavily, he could just walk away, pretend he was none the wiser. But if something happened, regardless of what she said earlier, she would never forgive herself. So, he turned and headed out the door. There was Jack in all his drunken glory. Andy shook his head and cursed himself under his breath. Jack had turned searching for the valet. Upon seeing Andy, he swore then smirked as he said, "The ice queen send you packing, lieutenant?" Andy sighed.

Andy rolled his eyes, "I can't let you drive in your condition, Jack," he said deciding to take the high road. "Mind your own fucking business, Flynn," Jack spat back looking around again for the valet. Mustering ever ounce of patience he possessed Andy added, "We both know that you're in no condition to drive." Jack had begun to pace hands on his hips, "Ha, I can hold my," he began before suddenly changing the subject, "So how long have you been fucking my wife?" Andy scowled.  
Jack turned away to hide his amused expression. It would be easy to push the lieutenant's button he smirked. Just then a cab pulled up to the curb.

"There's your ride Jack. Go home and sleep it off." Jack chuckled, "You're avoiding the question," he said looking Andy up and down. "Well, she's definitely got you on a short leash," he laughed raising an eyebrow. "Leading you around by your balls, I see." Andy clenched his fists fighting the urge to knock his teeth in.

Jack continued to study Andy. "She do that thing, ya know, where she," Andy glares leaning forward, "Don't" he hissed. "Easy big fella," Jack said with a chuckle holding his hands up in a feigned posture of surrender. "So you haven't, no... no... you don't have the skills to get in her pants. I should know," his laughter peeled out harsh and a bit too loud. "Well, old boy you really aren't missing much," he laughed again. Andy clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, nails digging into his palms. "What they say about Catholic girls ... Well not that one, she was always such a," he paused then appearing to search for the right word as he glanced sideways at Andy. He could tell that Andy was struggling to maintain control of his temper. "Get ...in the... cab, Jack," Andy rasped through clenched teeth. "Ha! Oh ... I see ...now," Jack swayed a little on his feet as he stepped toward Andy, "She send you out here? Ya. She'll always care. I'll always be... " he trailed off as he peered around Andy back into the restaurant. Andy grabbed Jack by his lapels forcing him back toward the waiting taxi. "Hey, hey!" Jack stammer a shocked look on his face. "I'll have your badge!" he finally to shout into Andy's reddening face. Dropping Jack roughly against the side of the taxi, he walked a few feet away, shook his head and looked at the ground trying to control his breathing. Taking a few deep breathes he turned back toward the disheveled man said, "Look, Jack just do us all a favor and get in the cab," he rubbed the back of his neck. With a sigh he added, "Or do I need to arrest you for drunk and disorderly." Jack glared at him. "I'd like to see you try," Jack stammered waving a hand in Andy's face. "You know I can't knowingly let you drive," Andy said gesturing toward the yellow cab.

"I ... You...screw you!" Jack stammered. Andy had made his way to the cab and opened the door. "Think about someone other than yourself,"Andy continued as Jack silently fumed and glared. "Your kids. You want them to get a call that you wrapped your car around a pole? Killed yourself?" Andy argued in a tone far calmer than he felt. He was fighting every urge that told him to just pop the drunk idiot in the jaw and throw him in the back of the cab. "Could you live with yourself if you killed someone? Could they?"

This seemed to take some of the wind out of Jack's sails. The lieutenant was managing to mostly keep his cool which was taking all the fun out if it for Jack. Slowly, he joined Andy by the side of the cab. He looked Andy up and down, "Why do you care?" he said finally, his hands resting on the roof of the vehicle. "About you?" Andy shook his head, "I don't. Care I mean... About you. I care about them," Andy said gesturing back toward the restaurant knowing that Sharon was waiting and would be wondering what happened to him. "So why don't you act like you do too and get in the god damn cab."

Jack sighed and slumped his way inside. Andy gave the door a shove then thumped the roof twice causing the cab to pull away. Shaking his head, Andy headed back inside to Sharon. As he crossed the threshold he saw her standing just inside the doorway. "Hey," he said pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. "What was that?" her voice was low, hands planted on her hips. Andy's eyes dropped to the ground as he rocked back on his heels, "I couldn't let the idiot drive in his condition." He sighed, "I know it is none of my business ... I just ... Ya know ... If anything happened... it would be tough ... on your kids." He looked up meeting her gaze, "and you." He then shrugged his gaze holding hers. Sharon was speechless. She had been worried when he hadn't come back to the table then irritated. She went looking for him and when she spotted the two of them outside she wasn't sure how she should feel about what had transpired between the two men. She had been too far away to really hear their conversation if you could call it that. Now, now she simply had no words to describe what she was feeling. "Sharon?" he said softly, the sound of her name brought her to action. She closed the distance between them, her hands took hold of his face caressed his cheeks. She could only shake her head slowly as she fought back the wave of emotion that threatened to consume her. She drew him toward her capturing his mouth with hers, pulling him as close as she could, filling their kiss with all the emotion she couldn't articulate. When she finally released him, she buried her face in his neck to hide the tears that threatened to fall whispering, "I love you, Andy." He sighed into her hair holding her tighter to him, "I love you," he breathed before kissing her temple, her cheek, her lips. She pulled back breaking the kiss creating just enough distance to look into his face, "Take me home, Andy," she said caressing his cheek.

TBC...  
Thank you for reading and for following and the favorites. The next chapter is in the works ...want to do it well so it is taking time...to "go there"  
As always feedback & reviews are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I went "there" ...sort of ...finally ;) Not sure about this chapter but am giving it a try anyway. I am hoping to be tasteful and not cheesy or cross the line into vulgar. Please let me know if I hit the mark or need some more practice. Thank you.**

Andy thought that their encounter with Sharon's ex would have ruined the evening, but strangely it didn't. It didn't seem to resonate at all. After Jack was safely away in a cab, Sharon had kissed him, holding his face in her two hands and asked Andy to take her home. They had walked hand in hand to his car and shared a kiss before he open her door. She held his hand in both of hers throughout the drive back to her place, not much was said of any true consequence. They discussed the food, the weather and the time they reached her garage, her head was resting against his shoulder, his hand caressing her knee.

After pulling into an available visitors space, Sharon looked at him, "Do you want to come in? Have some coffee or tea or something?" She asked.

He smiled stroking the back of her knee, "Yah, I want to come up."

They stood close in the elevator, hands entwined. Her condo was quiet and dark as they entered. She commented wistfully, "I'll have to get used to the quiet again once Rusty is away at school." Turning toward Andy she smiled, "Would you please put on some music while I get us something to drink, tea or coffee?" she asked finally releasing his hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Ah whatever your having is ok. So, you mentioned Rusty was staying with friends?" Andy asked as he found some music he liked.

"Well, not staying exactly," she called back from the kitchen. "He's camping out to get tickets for something or other," she paused trying to recall exactly what he had told her, "I know he gave me all the details ... ad nauseam but," he saw her shrug. "He won't be home until sometime tomorrow morning."

Sharon entered the living room carrying a mug in each hand, Andy stood near the sofa his jacket neatly folded over the placed their mugs down before she turned toward Andy who took her hand in his then slipped the other around her waist. She smiled at him as he pulled her close. "May I have this dance?" He whispered in her ear as he began to sway to the music. Her response was to settle into his arms with a sigh and let him lead her about the floor. Nicole's wedding was the first time they had danced. She had been pleasantly surprised that he not only liked to dance but also as he described himself "wasn't half bad." That day they had maintained a respectable distance while in each other's arms, dancing as friends. Tonight, their dance was far more intimate than that day. She enjoyed the how comfortable she felt in his embrace.

He smiled at her. Smiling back she leaned away from him placing her glasses on the end table. As she turned back, he bent and kissed her. Her hands came up and cupped his face. He pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Their breath becoming one as their lips parted briefly only to come together again more hungry for one another.

As their bodies swayed and their kiss lingered, her hands glided across his shoulders, slipped under his suspenders and guided the straps down his arms. Never breaking the contact of his mouth on hers, Andy released his hold of her body only long enough to free his hands from the dangling suspender straps. His hands moved up her back sweeping her hair to one side. She could feel his fingers fumble at her collar until they found the tab of the zipper to her dress. Holding the fabric taught with his other hand, Andy began to slowly draw it down. He felt her gasp against his lips as his fingers softly traced down her spine. They continued to kiss and dance slowly. Sharon managed to deftly unknot his tie and undo most of his buttons as they made slow circles across the floor. Only when Andy bumped the wall did he realize that Sharon had guided the dance to the hallway.

He pulled his arms out of his sleeves as she pushed his shirt back and allowed the it to fall to the floor. Her mouth pulled on his as she tugged on his undershirt extricating it from his pants. When he broke contact to pull it over his head, he realized they were standing at her bedroom door.

Sharon took this opportunity to step out of her shoes so he needed to bend lower in order to retake her lips. She made a soft sound as he pressed her into the door jam. His fingers gently caressed the exposed skin of her back, his hands finding their way to her shoulders. His mouth traveled to her neck, her skin was warm and soft. She shuddered as his tongue ran across her pulse point then up to just below her ear. His thumbs catching the fabric of her dress, bringing it forward, to fall, revealing porcelain skin on its descent. He kissed across her shoulder, along her collar bone. Pressing her flat against the wall, he could hear her breath as it came in shallow rasps. Its warmth caressed his ear as her hands moved from her sides to release his belt. He stepped out of his trousers and managed to pull off his shoes as she backed into the bedroom stepping out of her dress that lay puddled around her feet.

He stepped away from her only when she bumped into the side of the bed and a soft, "Oh," escaped her. Looking into her eyes, he let his fingers trace along her hairline down to her ears and across her cheeks, his thumbs brushed her lips, her gentle kiss to his thumbs brought his eyes back to hers. The crinkle at their edges revealed her smile. Kissing him again her leg found its way around his, her calf rubbing against him. The action causing him to almost growl into their kiss.

His fingers worked to release the clasp at her back, which was proving to be resistant to his efforts. Breaking contact with his mouth, her delicate hands came up to join his in the middle of her back. As the clasp released, he kissed her again, his hands continued their exploration of her skin coming up her back to slide the straps down. As the garment fell away, he pulled her close one hand on her back the other cupping the soft warm flesh of her breast. She moaned softly into their kiss. Her finger tips toying with the fabric at the top of his boxers.

He began to kiss his way down her body, her neck, her collar bone, the hollow of her cleavage. The soft warm moisture of his lips sending shivers down her spine. Her hands sliding up his body as he made his descent. She held his shoulders as his mouth caressed the soft supple flesh of her breasts before moving to her stomach. His hands were then slowly guiding the last bit of her clothing down her legs to the floor. She took in a quick breath when his mouth found her hip and then the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. In his migration down her body, he had managed to extricate himself from his boxers and socks.

"Andy," she whispered as she placed her hands on his cheeks applying gentle pressure to his face to guide his lips back up to hers. She pulled his mouth to her, kissing him fiercely, pulling on his lower lip, her tongue seeking out his. He held her tight, their bodies pressed together as his hand fumbled for the bed covers. With a strong flip of his forearm, he dislodged the coverlet cascading throw pillows across the floor causing her to giggle and him to smirk before he pressed her back onto the mattress.

TBC ?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for waiting for this chapter...appreciate your feedback and look forward to more.

So this one is rated M for content. If you wanted strictly romance do not continue.

Again I was aiming for more class than crass.

Chapter 4

The light coming in from the hallway, lit the room dimly the music still played softly in the background as he hovered above her. Her hair spread out across the sheet as she moved. She pulled him to her, wanting to feel the weight of his body press her deeper into the mattress. He was taking his time, wanting to relish the moments, hands moving slowly, delicately across her skin. His lips, his tongue traced across her flesh causing her skin to erupt in goosebumps and shivers. She shifted sliding her calves around his, then slowly she slid her legs up toward his waist. He groaned into her ear as her nails drew a delicate trail down his back and across his backside. His lips kissed her neck below her ear, softly sucking at the delicate flesh as she drew short breaths and arched her back. She reached between them caressing him, guiding him toward her. A hiss escaped his lips as she touched him, the warmth of his breath tickled her skin causing her to giggle. He pushed up on his elbow, so that he could look into her eyes, she smiled softly. Slowly she enveloped him, joining their bodies. He kissed her deeply, groaning against her lips as her legs snaked more tightly around him pulling him deeper inside. He gazed into her eyes, her soft gasps punctuated the intensity of the moment as he began a steady rocking pace. Altering his rhythm, he drew back, she moaned as he brought himself to her cusp before her legs tightened their grip drawing him back, in a quick firm motion causing him to whisper her name. Her hand glided up his chest to hold the back of his neck, lifting her head she brought his lips back to hers. The ferocity of her kiss caused him to moan, increasing his tempo and the friction between them. Her grip on his neck tightened, her breath came in short gasps as she edged closer to her release.

His hand slipped between them to slide across her sweet spot. She let out a low moan arching her back her nails digging in to the base of his skull and the back of his shoulder. He repeated the motion adding a little more pressure.

"Oh...," she breathed saying his name before her eyes closed and her head tipped back lost in another moan. He struggled to maintain his control as every sound she made brought him closer and closer to climax. With each thrust his thumb made slow figure eights letting her noises be his guide. He slowed to catch his breath which was now coming in fast pants. At the change of pace, Sharon sought out his eyes, she brushed a bead of perspiration from his temple. He tried to speak but she pulled him in for a kiss rocking her hips with his. She held his mouth firmly in place and felt him draw in a quick breath through his nose when she began to roll her hips tensing her muscles around him each time he withdrew. His strokes became more intense with each pass. He pulled back wanting to see her. He could feel a trembling in her thighs, her breath was quick and shallow, punctuated with soft moans and gasps.

She felt his body tense his fingers almost painful in her flesh, "Oh God...Sharon," he almost hissed as he climaxed. He buried his face in her neck, her hair, his breath igniting her skin. His tongue caressed her, he began to lick and suck at her pulse point.

"Andy," she whispered. His mouth departed her skin, his eyes finding hers. "It's ok," she started to say, his mouth curved in a mischievous smile.

"I love you," he said before kissing her, devouring her mouth. A hand anchoring in her hair the other seeking out that most sensitive spot. She moaned as she met his hungry touch with her own desire for release. He rolled into her with strong firm strokes, his thumb creating as much friction as she could stand. Her nails dug into the slick flesh of his shoulders. She brought her legs further up his torso, her heels adding pressure to his lower back. Her back arched, her stomach tightened, as she edged closer to the crevasse.

She groaned, her hips bucked into him, he slipped his thumb back and forth across her. "Yes...ah...oh...yes," she almost whimpered. Her thighs trembled, she could feel the pressure building at the base of her abdomen, the heat beginning to radiate there, traveling downward. His breath was coming in hot blasts again her ear, a flick of his tongue, the sound of her name and she was lost. Her body tensed and writhed beneath him. He cursed as her nails bit into his flesh. He eased his paced with each contraction of her muscles. A hand sliding up her rib cage to caress her breast and tease her erect nipple.

She moaned then sighed taking in long shaky gulps of air while her body slowly relaxed. He nuzzled her neck trailing his tongue along the glistening skin above her collar bone.

"Andy," the sound of his name brought his eyes again to hers.

"I love you," she said caressing his cheek. He kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. He rolled to his side holding her close, her hands on his chest, head nestled into his neck.

"Sharon...that was...wow," he whispered not wanting to disturb the moment but needing to somehow convey his feelings. She burrowed closer to him humming contentedly, "Can we stay here forever?" She said wistfully.

He squeezed her close, "Ya," he sighed, "Maybe longer."

TBC ? - where to go from here ? That would be the question... I have a possible idea but if you have a suggestion please share...

Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. If you enjoyed it please let me know and if you didn't please share where I went wrong. Thanks all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so a short chapter. Thinking this is the last chapter unless I get inspired and think of where to go with this. Funny how a 1 chapter story can morph into 5 chapters :) thank you everyone for all the support and feedback.**

Chapter 5

The sun coming in the windows was blinding. There was an aroma of coffee filling the air. Andy woke with a start unsure at first of where he was until the memory of the night before began to take form bringing a sleepy smile to his face. He sighed contently, enjoying the feel of Sharon's still sleeping form splayed across him, her hair tickling his nose and her breath warm against his neck.

He smiled as he began to run his fingers gently through her hair. As the haze of sleep slowly left his body and his mind he came to certain realizations. He rolled slightly to glance at the clock, it was much later in the morning than he realized. The smell of coffee meant Rusty was up. He sighed and smirked before kissing Sharon's head and whispering her name.

She hummed a little but didn't move. "Sharon?" He tried again giving her a little shake, "you need to wake up, Sharon." Her eyes fluttered. She squinted against the bright sunlight.

"Hmm, morning," she croaked blinking as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. "What time is it?"

"Late," he said.

"Did you make coffee?" She asked with a soft smile brushing her hair back from her face.

"No," he said waiting. He watched as his words slowly sank in. Her smile faded replaced by a look of worry. She sat up quickly with a gasp.

"Rusty!" A look of terror flashed in her eyes as she spun away from him looking at the clock. "Oh god," she breathed, giving and an almost pleading look. Andy just nodded his head with that mischievous smirk on his face. She clambered out of bed taking the sheet with he. "Get dressed," she pleaded.

Andy sat up and swung his feet out of bed. He could hear Sharon open bureau draws as he scanned the floor for his clothes. He donned his boxers and socks. Sharon walked quickly to the doorway, quickly scooping up her dress and Andy's pants. Tossing the pants in his direction as she headed into the bathroom. When she reappeared with her face washed and hair brushed, Andy was half dressed. She looked at him a hint of irritation in her expression.

"What?" He said with a shrug. "The rest is out there," he said pointing toward the open bedroom door. Sharon could just make out a bit of white fabric on the hallway floor. She must have missed it in her earlier haste. Sighing she heads for the door, peeking out she quickly snatches and their shoes. Dropping her shoes just inside the doorway, she walks back to Andy handing him the remaining garments before sitting on the edge of the bed. Andy quickly pulls on his undershirt. Giving her sideways glance, he sits beside her and slides into his shoes. She has not taken her eyes off the open doorway since she sat down.

"It'll be ok," Andy says taking her hand. He stands giving her a gentle tug. Sharon closes her eyes, drops her chin to her chest before taking a long deep breath and surrendering to his gentle but insistent tug.

Squeezing his hand, they headed for the kitchen.

"Ah...good morning," Rusty said unable to conceal the grin on his face as he greeted Andy and Sharon who slowly made their way into the kitchen. "I didn't mean to wake you," he continued offering Andy a mug of coffee.

"Ah thanks kid," Andy replied accepting the mug bringing it quickly to his lips.

"You... Ah... Want a cup... Mom?" Rusty said giving Sharon a sideways glance.

"Thank you Rusty," she said her fingers fiddling with the edge of her sweater. She reached for the offered mug willing herself to make eye contact with her son no matter how awkward the moment became.

"So..." Rusty began drawing the word out slowly, "Looks like you two had a good night," he said with a smirk.

Andy sputtered nearly spitting out the sip of coffee he just took. Sharon shot him a look. She could feel her cheeks flush growing warm as a blush crept up her skin.

Clearing her throat she tried to steer the conversation in a new direction, she asked "Did you get your tickets?"

Rusty grinned. Andy made his way to the dining table. He was doing his best to not be drawn into this particular conversation.

"Ya, the line moved faster than we thought it would so I got back relatively early," Rusty's eyes sparked with mischief as he spoke. It wasn't often that he was able to properly tease his mother and he wasn't letting her off easy. "I was surprised to find the lights and stereo on," he said as he made his way to the fridge. Talking over his shoulder, he only chanced a glance or two in Sharon's direction, "I actually almost broke my neck on your shoes," he teased.

Sharon open her mouth to respond but Andy's poor attempted at stifle a laugh caught her attention. She turned giving him a "you are not helping" look. Andy smirked at her holding up both hands.

Rusty had retrieved the milk, a bowl and a box of cereal. When Sharon met his gleeful gaze he continued pointing with his spoon, "And you left dirty dishes in the living room. Breaking house rules? Wonder what was so important you couldn't clean up after yourself?" He said with a grin.

Andy chuckled again.

She again glared in Andy's direction. Then rounded on Rusty. She pointed at him squinting her eyes, "Young man," she said in measured tones.

"Your glasses are on the end table," Rusty chuckled. Sharon sighed finally putting her hands over her face. Sliding her fingers down her face resting her fingertips against lips looking at her son. His expression was priceless, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She cupped her cheeks in her hands. She could feel the heat radiating off of them. With a sigh, she asked, "Are you finished?"

An expression of angelic innocence washed over Rusty's face, "What? Have I ..." Rusty paused looking at Andy who could no longer contain his amusement.

"All right, the two of you. I will only discuss this in an adult manner," she said her hands finding her hips. She was working hard to hide the smile that continually tried to take the seriousness out of her statement.

Rusty took on a stoic look, "Discuss what? Really Mom I do not want to know. What happens behind closed doors is your business." He took a bite of his cereal chewing in an overly serious manner. Picking up the bowl, he said, "I'm going to finish this in my room." He could feel his mother's eyes on him as he walked past her. Over his shoulder he called back, "Oh speaking of doors ...please, he turned continuing to walk backwards down the hall, "please and I can not emphasize this enough," he said stopping next to her bedroom door. With an enormous grin he said, "Please close your door."

"Rusty!" Sharon gasped as he quickly disappeared into his room. She looked at Andy. He laughed, smiled back at her and shrugged.

"What just happened?" she asked making her way to the table putting down her now luke warm coffee.

Andy smiled and shook his head. "I'm no expert but I think your son just approved." He snaked his hands around her waist drawing her between his legs. Smiling she bent down kissing his temple and running her fingers through his hair before looking back toward Rusty's room.


End file.
